Persona Trihexa
'''Persona Trihexa '''is a game based on the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series, which tells the story and life events of the main protagonist Troy Chambers and his friends, as they struggle to live peacefully in a world full of conflict, fighting and hostility, all the while carrying the weight and balance of the fate of humanity itself upon their shoulders as they balance high school life with intense supernatural encounters, wielding the brilliant and mighty powers of the beings known only as persona all the while. Plot Plot Overview Persona Trihexa tells the story of the mysterious Troy Chambers, a young man who is just 15 years of age whose home country used a foreign exchange program as an excuse to deport him for his involvement in a cataclysmic incident known only as the Horizon Event. He is forced out of his country and sent to the region of Kangoku Japan, where he will be attending Kamishido Academy for the next 3 years of his young life. Troys sole desire is to adjust to his new life in japan as best he can and live out the rest of his days in peace and tranquility. Things go far from what he had planned. Strange events and unnatural phenomena meet him. The region of kangoku japan is a place plagued by organized crime, political corruption, gang violence, and racism, and on top of that it seems a that a continued string of unexplained terrorist attacks are going on on a weekly basis within the large region. Soon enough, troy, and a handful of other outcasts and social misfits who become his friends, are thrust into a world torn between grim reality and terrifying supernatural unreality, with the weight of life, mystery, and the welfare of humanity itself resting on his shoulders. Plot Summary Subject Matters Warfare Politics Racism Corruption Game Themes Time Travel Zombies Gameplay Action RPG Sandbox Game Hack & Beat Em Up 3rd Person Shooter Survival Horror Game Mechanics Persona Trihexa is a game which takes the various real life characteristics present in previous installments in the series and amplifies their importance. The impact and effects, both positive and negative which can be incurred on the players avatar, have all had their roles upgraded and increased to make persona trihexa one of the most immersive and engaging worlds the series has put out as of yet. Game mechanics in previous issues of the series of been modified and made much more in-depth, while entirely new activities will have the player totally immersed in a world of nearly infinite possibility and things to do. Social Links The ever important persona game characteristic of social links come back in full force in persona trihexa. They function much the same. As the user continues to play through the game, explore, and establish their relationships with other characters in the world of persona trihexa, they will be able to acquire social links in the form of various arcana cards. By upgrading and improving the strength of these bonds, the user can improve the players skills, stats, and abilities, which have a direct impact on the power and strength of their persona. The S-Link system is a feature which remains ever important in persona trihexa. Part Time Work Family Raising In Persona Trihexa, the player can build their relationship with another character to such a point that they can begin living together in the same home as a family. Persona Trihexa provides a rather in-depth and extensive family experiences. Marriage, children, and domestic responsibilities become a component if the player chooses to raise a family with another character. Carrying out duties and responsibilities as a father to ones children and partner all helps in leveling up the players character, advancing the abilities of ones persona, and attaining valuable items, skills, and generally paying great dividens to the player. Body Building Persona Trihexa offers the player the ability to improve and upgrade the physique of their character. Through body building, persona trihexa allows the player to quite literally grow stronger as they progress down the path to attaining a state of perfection and peak human physical conditioning. The player can pursue body building in a number of methods, such as training in deeply athletic and physically-demanding workout routines while at school, or going to attend one of the numerous local gyms around the kangoku region. As the player continues to body build, their user avatar will grow visibly more in shape and muscular, and the more body building a player does, the greater the benefits that are yielded to the players actual abilities and skills, improving various aspects of the players abilities and of course raising the strength of their persona. Martial Arts Martial Arts serves as an activity which allows the player to build the combat abilities of both their persona's and their players own physical attributes & characteristics. There are numerous ways of goung about practicing martial arts, which grant the user the ability to fight better and yield various important combat buffs and new skills as the player continues to progress in martial arts, both of which are passive and directly triggered in combat by the player. Martial arts generally starts at kamishido academy, the player can practice with various martial arts clubs of their choosing, pursuing kendo, karate, judo, and a number of other martial arts. There are also a number of martial arts training facilities located around the kangoku region which the player can choose to visit in order to train, improve their stats, acquire new skills and gain access to new items. Gang Violence Gang violence is a present factor in persona trihexa. This practice has been going on for decades. Young men and women get carried away with their delinquint lifestyles of rebellion during high school, and eventually full blown yakuza sects are developed. In this game, the player will encounter the gangs which dominate the kangoku region. The player can chose to be a part of this violence, forming their own gang to break up the encroaching danger and violence, being thrust into the world of nightlife violence and battles between various different schools throughout the kangoku region. Players can build their gang, choose uniforms, adjust members and change up the hierarchy, having their gang grow stronger and stronger as the player progresses, and engage in massive, huge brawls in various seedy locations throughout the region for turf control. Street Racing Category:Fanfiction